


Entropy

by emiliefitch



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliefitch/pseuds/emiliefitch
Summary: A series of somewhat cohesive one-shots in which Alicia is obnoxiously self-righteous and Elyza has, like, three feelings... maybe.





	1. Zombie Jesus

Biking was quicker (and made for a better getaway) than walking, but as Alicia’s unfortunate luck would have it, her chain broke. Failure was a new and distasteful demon for the newest Berkeley attendee – even if it wasn’t necessarily her fault that her bike chain needed to be replaced months ago and Matt was going to fix it for her before – this. Normally she wouldn’t object to walking but her companion happened to be the fittest woman on earth who was seemingly prepared for – whatever this was – and who still had a fully functional bike. 

"Would you slow down? Jesus." Her tone is somewhat less accusatory since it comes out through pants for oxygen.  _Athleticism is just the most socially accepted form of masochism_ , she thinks. 

"He was a walker too," is the off-handed reply that seems way too loud and too far away, given the circumstances. Everyone knows that noise attracts walkers, but Elyza believes caution to be something for the weak. She likes to taunt danger, coax it out, and more often than not, become it. 

"What?" Alicia’s brows furrow in confusion, an endearing wrinkle appearing above her nose. Elyza often likes to say things just for their reaction value, a trait that has carried her through this apocalyptic transition. She’ll die before admitting it but she likes Alicia’s reactions most of all. 

"Christ? Rose from the dead? Ringin' any bells here, Princess?" Elyza Lex, everyone: from zero to condescending in under fifteen seconds. Alicia rolls her eyes. 

"Damn it, 'lyza." 

"Sounds like he’s more damned than me, I’m not the one that got kicked out of heaven to redeem humanity or whatever. Pretty brutal of an all-powerful god, don’t you think?”  

Alicia supposes it was, but she’s a lot more familiar with sacrifice than she used to be. Her gaze rakes the hillside to their left, searching for any sign of movement, any sign of her family. Searching for them is a habit she can’t break, even through Elyza’s relentless tide of distracting, annoying banter. 

"What? Look, as much as I like philosophy or whatever—" her sentence stops short as she runs full force into the blonde who, unbeknownst to her, has pulled to a full and surprisingly silent stop. 

"Seems to me you should be the one looking, Princess." Elyza smirks down at her, voice quiet and gravelly. Huffing would be an appropriate response, had Alicia enough air in her lungs for that.  

“Why are you such an asshole?” she spits half-heartedly, both flustered and annoyed.  

The blonde grinned, impervious. “It keeps me sane and alive, Princess. What have you got? Good looks and a tendency to ruin perfectly good machinery? Not so helpful right now.”  

“Fuck you.” 

“Please do,” Elyza winks, turns, and resumes her superhuman pace down the middle of the highway stacked with cars. 


	2. Vegetarians Vs. Zombies

They sat across from each other in a convenience store aisle, Alicia curled up into herself with her arms folded across her knees. Elyza was sprawled as comfortably as if she was sitting on her own loveseat, messy blonde hair over one shoulder and elbow up on the shelf behind her, eating spoonfuls of something too revolting for Alicia to be silent about it anymore.

“Is there anything you won’t eat?” Alicia asked, mouth twisting into a grimace and eyebrows furrowing as she watched her companion squirt more raspberry jam into a dwindling can of spam and Velveeta.

Elyza snorted. “This is the end of the world, pumpkin. D’you see a Whole Foods down the street? I mean I’m fresh out of reusable bags but—” she swallowed with a noncommittal shrug. 

“Saving the planet is important.” The present tense didn’t escape either of them.

“Alright,” Elyza shifted to lean her elbows back on the shelving behind her, t-shirt riding up to expose her taut stomach just slightly beneath her leather jacket. She dragged the plastic spoon down between her teeth ( _annoyingly suggestively_ , Alicia thought), cocking a challenging eyebrow. “School me, Berkeley.”

“I was.” Alicia rolled her eyes.

“Well,” Elyza’s eyebrows rose as she gestured with the spoon for her to go on. A small flick of jam landed on Alicia’s boot and it made her instantly nauseous and hot all over. How could anyone be so revolting? 

“You’re not going to listen anyway. You don’t give a shit. You probably don’t care about the thousands of lives that go into Happy Meals.”

“I’d kill a thousand walkers for a Happy Meal right now. Damn.” Elyza’s aloofness in tone and body language didn’t change, despite Alicia’s biting tone.

“You’re disgusting.” Alicia got up, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible. She was getting more upset by the minute. In a way, she thought this whole – whatever this was – was justice. People spent thousands of years slaughtering animals and each other and now they were paying for it. Well,  _some_ of them were. Some were just enjoying it, apparently.

“I’m disgusting? Have you not noticed that we’re walking around among those who eat brains for fun, sweet cheeks? You wanna rail on some carnivores, go for them, not me.” Elyza took another bite of her concoction and spoke messily through it. “I’m just surviving.”

“Haven’t you ever thought about the cost of your survival? About how many lives it takes for you to live yours?” Alicia exploded in motion, no longer able to physically hide her irritation. She looked down at Elyza and bit back a response she knew would come out cracked with emotion.

 _Every day, darlin’_ _,_ Elyza thought. She swallowed before responding around the bit of jam stuck to the corner of her mouth. 

“What good is saving the planet right now, cupcake?” Elyza's tone was calculated. “Everything is overrun with these brain-suckers and the people left with their wits intact are people like me - nothing worth saving anymore.” Her emotions were starting to get the best of her, and she wished Alicia would drop it. It seemed like the younger girl would, as she strode down the aisle away from her.

“So, what? We’re supposed to stop caring? Stop trying to save...” Alicia had turned around to face her again but she trailed off, looking up at the ceiling, harnessing some semblance of her rage in order to throw something more hurtful than tears at Elyza, since it was clear she couldn’t empathize. “I’m  _nothing_  like you,” she spat, and continued striding down the aisle.

“No, you’re not.” An instant response in an emotionless, factual tone.

“So I’m just, what, a – a walker, then?” Alicia turned, her arms flying into the air and flopping helplessly back at her sides. “Since there are two kinds of people in your irredeemable world—”

“Well you haven’t bashed my skull in yet so I’m inclined to say no.” Elyza wiped her mouth on her sleeve. 

“Then what the fuck am I?!” Alicia was shouting, and she knew she shouldn’t, she knew it was dangerous to make so much noise, and the yelling wasn’t enough to lessen the rage boiling inside of her anyway.

Elyza licked the last of the jam off her finger before setting the empty can neatly back onto the shelf behind her, static silence growing between them. In a fluid motion she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her front pocket, lighting one and inhaling deeply, re-crossing her boots in front of her and looking up as she exhaled a cloud of smoke: the portrait of contentment - or irritating nonchalance. Alicia, giving up after several moments of silence, started to stomp away from her again – to the other side of the shelf, or out of the store, or out of the city – she didn’t care as along as she put some distance between them. Elyza’s steady voice already husky from smoke caused her footsteps to stutter.

“You, Alicia, are something worth saving.”

Alicia kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more cohesive than the first one, I will probably try to build from here. Let me know what you think!


End file.
